Naruto RPG
by drago123
Summary: I have a loving husband and a beautiful child... that until I was murdered... in cold blood... and then... I found out my life was a video game? And what the hell a Naruto RPG? And I can choose to be a male? SWEET! Yaoi Harem... maybe... OC insert
1. GAME?

_**SorryIhavetoomuchinspirationsoImakeanewstory!**_

* * *

I had a loving husband and I had a son… and then I died by being killed… really anticlimactic I know… so when I died I expect to be in heaven or hell or something… but what I did not expect was to see… a menu?

_**Completed: Personal Life**_

_**Achievements:**_

_**Naruto fan! Unlocked Naruto RPG (Finish game to unlock more)**_

Wait… what? Naruto RPG?

_**Menu:**_

_**New Game **_

_**Load**_

_**Option**_

_**Help**_

O…K? What…? Lets see…**Help**?

_**Welcome to the game menu. Here you can play the games you have unlocked.**_

_**You have two games: Personal Life, Naruto RPG (unlocked by Naruto Fan)**_

_**Unlocked**_

_**Naruto RPG:**_

_**Standard OC (Unlock Naruto RPG)**_

_**Standard Naruto (Unlock Naruto RPG)**_

_**Senju OC (Unlocked by Planting 3 trees)**_

_**Uchiha OC (Unlocked by Death by murder)**_

_**Aburame OC (Unlocked by Owning a bug pet)**_

_**Jinchuuriki OC (Unlocked by Giving birth)**_

_**Standard Naruko (Unlocked Naruto RPG and Played as a girl.)**_

_**Ice-release OC (Unlock by eating Ice-cream twice a day for a week) **_

_**Unlockables**_

_**Games: Secrets, Secrets…**_

_**Naruto RPG:**_

_**Uchiha/Senju/Inuzuka/Yamanaka/Hyuuga/Aburame/Sarut obi/Nara/**_

_**Akimichi Naruto: Become Hokage in Naruto RPG as Standard Naruto**_

_**Inuzuka OC: Own a Dog**_

_**Yamanaka OC: Guess a strangers thought**_

_**Hyuuga OC: Did a traditional Dance**_

_**Nara OC: Slept more than 20 hours a day once**_

_**Akimichi OC: Ate buffet for one week.**_

_**Secrets…**_

Wait… so… my life was a video game? WHAT THE F****K! Wait why the hell was I censored… soooo… what now? I have absolutely no idea…

Oh well let check the options then…

_**Options:**_

_**Help: Off**_

_**Hud: Off**_

_**Game System: Off**_

_**Difficulty: Normal **_

_**Censor: On**_

…Why the hell is the useful stuff off? **HELP ON HUD ON GAMESYSTEM ON CENSOR OFF…**

So can I swear now? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

When someone said life was like a game I did not fucking believe that they mean it fucking literally! Well… not like I would really mind a lot anyway… well lets see… I guess I will play Naruto RPG?

_**Choose Your Character:**_

_**Standard OC (Unlock Naruto RPG)**_

_**Standard Naruto (Unlock Naruto RPG)**_

_**Senju OC (Unlocked by Planting 3 trees)**_

_**Uchiha OC (Unlocked by Death by murder)**_

_**Aburame OC (Unlocked by Owning a bug pet)**_

_**Jinchuuriki OC (Unlocked by Giving birth)**_

_**Standard Naruko (Unlocked Naruto RPG and Played as a girl.)**_

_**Ice-release OC (Unlock by eating Ice-cream twice a day for a week)**_

Wow… I have unlocked so much in just go through my life?

Well let's see… which should I choose… I definitely do not want to play as Naruto… I have no intention of getting hated by everyone… maybe Uchiha OC?

The menu flashed and a string of words appeared.

_**Uchiha OC:**_

_**Blood Limit: Sharingan 1 tomoe (level 5) 2 tomoe (level 8) 3 tomoe (level 10) Mangekyo (level 50) Eternal Mangekyo (Obtain Quest item: Mangekyo eyes.) Rinnegan (Obtain quest item: Senju Blood)**_

_**Affinities (Random): All Affinities but Fire will definitely be main or secondary.**_

_**Relationship: 1 Heart with all Uchihas.**_

Wait… Relationship? 1 Heart? What does that mean… well lets see **Help Relationship**.

_**Relationship: **_

_**When game systems are on hearts will display above characters head when interacting with them.**_

_**0 hearts: Strangers**_

_**1 heart: Acquaintance **_

_**2 hearts: Friends/Teacher-Student**_

_**3 hearts: Close Friends**_

_**4 hearts: Best Friends **_

_**5 hearts: Family**_

_**6 hearts: Lovers (Hard to obtain after 1 NPC reaches it and if the NPC is related to the player.)**_

_**It is also possible to see NPC's relationships with each other.**_

Oh… so does that mean incest is allowed? And if I work hard I can get a HAREM! SWEEEET!

Ok than lets continue looking at the Uchiha Profile.

_**History: The Uchiha clan is a respected clan in Konoha and it has the Sharingan a famous Dojutsu. **_

_**Advantage: Clan Techniques. Have a natural affinity with fire.**_

_**Disadvantage: Chance of ending game early if not strong enough before being eight year old or relationship with Itachi not at least 4 stars.**_

Wait what! Shit that is just too fucking dangerous! Damn I am changing characters.

_**Ice-release OC:**_

_**Mutation: Turning water to ice (Level 2) Shaping ice (level 3) Turning water vapour to ice (Level 5) Ice Clones (Level 6) Freezing Chakra (Level 50)**_

_**Affinities: Wind and Water**_

_**Relationship: 1 heart with Hokage**_

_**History: You are an orphan born with the ice-release but unlike a blood limit it is a mutation Danzo wanted you in Root but the Hokage have protected by the wish of your parents.**_

_**Advantage: High water and wind affinities and more freedom.**_

_**Disadvantage: Limited cash and resources. Danzo is interested in you. No parent's help.**_

Ok… no so bad… I think I will go with this.

_**Gender:**_

_**Male/Female**_

Wait I can choose? Oh awesome! I always wanted to know how it feels to be a boy… so if I work hard I may get Naruto or Sasuke to be my boyfriend? KYAAAAAAAAA! DEFINITELY MALE!

_**Appearance.**_

A model appeared in the menu… and it looks like a male version of me… Black eyes, gray hair, a little amount of baby fat on my cheeks… I look like twelve.

I selected ok and then a white shining light shined on me…

* * *

When I came too I found myself on a bed… I move my arms and legs… WTF… WHY THE HELL AM I FLAILING THEM AROUND!

I looked at myself… oh… I became a baby… damn… I hope I can just fast forward.

Suddenly, the menu showed up and it said.

_**Choose name:**_

I just used my husband's name then… **Kaishi Mitsune**

_**Do you wish to fast-forward to 4 years?**_

Ok… what….

_**Fast-forwarding…**_

SHIT I DON'T MEAN THAT!

The next thing I know a bright light covered me…

When I came to I found myself in a bed… again. This time I could at least move more easily… suddenly the menu pop out again.

_**Achievement Unlock Faster than light: Unlocked Namikaze OC**_

… Well that's… useful I will go see what that entails next time. I should just start playing now.

And oddly enough my mind since to be able to adapt very well right now… I mean I don't feel uncomfortable or anything with my new found… sexual organ hanging between my legs…

I am still four years old so I am very sure I will not be learning any cool stuff right now… so what the hell am I suppose to do then… oh well lets see… I guess I will just play with someone I guess…

I walked out my room and saw a bunch of kids playing and breakfast being served on the table… and when I mean breakfast I mean a bunch of bread… I just picked one up and went out to see what the hell I am supposed to do…

I walked out and found myself on the park… a sight made me froze…

Naruto… was standing there alone… he seems to be crying… on top of him was a meter with 6 black hearts….

"Hey… you ok?" I went up to him.

"Y-yeawh… its just no one wants to be my fwiend." I winced inwardly… damn Naruto was still hated here right?

"Then I will be your friend!" I blurted out smiling at him. He turned to me with his eyes wide and full of fear and hope… I almost wanted to cry.

"W-Why? Evewyone ignowes me…"

"So what? By the way my name is Kaishi Mitsune! You?" I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… would you play with me?" I was about to reply but the menu suddenly appeared.

_**Quest: Play with Naruto**_

_**Accompany Naruto Uzumaki in games.**_

_**Reward:**_

_**Exp 120**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki Affection increase**_

_**Civilians Affection decrease**_

_**Hokage Affection increase**_

_**Accept Quest?**_

**Yes.**

"Sure!" Naruto instantly brightened up and the meter above him now have 2 stars… wow he is really hungry for friends… no wonder he became a loud mouth… I wonder if his personality would change though…

We played a few games and really after a while a menu pops out again and said quest completed…

I sighed and check my stats.

_**Strength: 3**_

_**Speed: 6**_

_**Intelligence: 14 **_(I rose a brow at that… then again I was mentally still my past self so my intelligence should be higher than normal…)

_**Chakra: 10**_

_**Control: 0**_

Well it seems like I suck at control then… I sighed as I eat some vitamins that the orphan caretaker provided… better save some for Naruto since I am sure he will be ignored again. Then weird things happened.

_**Strength: +1**_

_**Speed: +1**_

Wait my strength and speed increase… by me having vitamins? Seriously?

I guess there must be many other objects that can give me some boost…

I picked up a scroll about basic academy taijutsu that I found on the floor and read it when I was in my bed…

_**Taijutsu: Academy Taijutsu Learned**_

Memories started to flow into my mind… wait what? Seriously? I just read the scroll and suddenly I magically know how to use the academy taijutsu… give me break!

I really need help… wait **Help Learning**!

_**Learning:**_

_**Some moves and abilities need to be taught or read in order to learn it. More complicated moves and abilities will need more practice or need more reading to learn it. Learning is affected by your stats.**_

Oh… that makes sense actually. Academy taijutsu in the manga was not impressive at all… all you need is a brain and you would learn it from a scroll… and since I have higher intelligence I guess that's why I learn it so fast?

No matter I guess I really need to up my strength and speed and maybe some chakra control… but now… I just want to sleep.

For the past few days I have been running around playing with Naruto and carrying heavy objects as weights in order up my speed and strength. At night I had also read some books and scrolls with I stole- I mean borrow from the library.

I managed to learn some chakra controls exercise out of them and the library still get them back so hey it was a win-win!

Though I was shocked though… No one had bothered to teach Naruto how to write or read at all! What the fuck was the orphanage doing! No wonder in the main series Naruto failed so many times… he don't even understand what he was learning… I spent the last few weeks cramming all the knowledge a children should know into Naruto. Luckily Naruto was not an idiot at that time and was actually willing to learn.

I sighed as I pressed the menu again.

_**Menu:**_

_**Stats**_

_**Help**_

_**Option**_

_**Save**_

_**Load**_

Hmm… I guess it will be best to save first. _**Save**_.

I walked out of my room and saw Naruto being bullied… again. I walked up and promptly chase those bullies again.

Naruto smiled at me and I just scoffed before getting him back to the orphanage and treat his injuries… again.

I sighed as Naruto winced.

"Naruto… you really need to learn how to stand up to them… I mean I taught you how to fight already didn't I?"

"B-But… it's going to be my birthday soon… If I don't cause trouble… maybe they won't hurt me that much."

…

…

…

Oh shit… I have completely forgotten Naruto's birthday… wasn't that supposed to be the day where he was abused a lot? Fuck… what the hell am I supposed to do…

_**Quest: Protect Naruto From Civilians mob**_

_**Reward:**_

_**Exp 900**_

_**Naruto Affection Increase**_

_**If Sighted, Civilian affection decreases.**_

_**Hokage Affection increases**_

_**?**_

**Yes…**

"Don't worry I will protect you!" I blurted out smiling; Naruto just looked at me with wide eyes before tearing up and hugged me.

From what I see Naruto's birthday was in a few weeks… so I have plenty of time to set up some… welcoming gifts to those joining us in Naruto's birthday…

I smirked… Konoha will feel hell for abusing my cute little brother…

* * *

It was October 10th… the day the Kyuubi attacked… and Naruto's birthday.

The Hokage is especially worried…

It was the day where civilians went in mobs to 'hunt' for a 'fox'

Sarutobi was sitting on his sit… praying for his surrogate grandson to be alright.

He gotten ready to call for Anbu as he looked into his crystal ball… only to see Naruto smiling and eating ramen with his friend? Kaishi was it.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Did the village finally see past its hatred and saw Naruto for who he were?

Suddenly explosions was heard as Sarutobi gotten reports of paint ball explosions covering the town and people stuck in pitfalls and tangled up in wires…

Sarutobi noticed at the same time of the incident he saw Naruto's friend smirking…

Oh… so it seems like it was all thanks to Naruto's little guardian Angel.

Sarutobi smiled to himself.

It was good to see Naruto with such a protective friend.

* * *

_**Obviously this was inspired by other stories and I can't help to think… why the hell was there so little of such stories? And I decided to make one.**_

_**Many people chose Naruto to play the game why I thought… why not have an OC to play it? I am open to all suggestion from reviewers as to how I should continue with this story and hopefully… I can make a male harem for my oc… I am really surprise at the lack of Yaoi Harems in fan fiction nowadays…**_

_**Well then PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Uchiha Fugaku SMILING? WTF!

_**W.O.W! Just 1 chapter and there were just so many reviews! I am so happy! It seems like people really like a Naruto RPG… which reminds me, why the hell, have no company ever attempted a game like this! IT COULD SELL MILLIONS! Create your own character decide on your affinities learn techniques up your strength speed or chakra explore the Naruto world and interact with Naruto NPC… I mean come on! I know there is a game like that called Ninja Saga but I want a real exploration and combat like in ultimate ninja storm games! It would be an awesome idea! You can combine moves and combine different elemental attacks! Imagine that! BANDAI! PLEASE!**_

_**Reviews! (This are just answers to some questions… or just some review that I personally agree with)**_

_**Yue14121990: Ahaha… well… I am not sure if I will continue it that way… but… I guess I will try? Maybe I can even add in Crossovers that would be cool…**_

_**CalicoCat21: I have horrible writing and it's a miracle that I even start to write a fanfic… T_T though seriously there needs to be more yaoi harem.**_

_**Artemis Kuromoru: Ahaha yeah I always hated when they make Kyuubi a female and even worse make Kyuubi a mary-sue! Damn! NarutoKyuubi Yaoi? Ahaha… I never thought of that… that would be hot… literally… Oh and after end game my OC can still play as other OC but this mainly focused on Ice-released OC. I may put alternate stories of my OC choosing other choices but for now only this. This story is actually inspire by the egg in creepypasta… not sure why but I just suddenly thought of this while reading that. (Btw I love your stories! I really want to see an update on A Change in Pace)**_

* * *

Its official… I hate the butterfly effect. Why? Because whole Naruto world is fucked up now…

Well you see after Naruto's birthday Naruto seems to immediately have four hearts with me… that should cause for no alarm but after a few months he declared that he wanted to be… Hokage? NO! He said he wants to just be a ninja with me! No declaration of being Hokage no screaming of being the best just wanted to be with me! I should be happy but no! It doesn't stop there. Naruto have completely no contact with the Hokage… ever! Wasn't Naruto basically Sarutobi's surrogate grandson?

Though we did meet him and get an apartment as the orphanage caretakers started to abuse Naruto… actually Naruto was suppose to get it but I demanded to move in and the Hokage relented when I say I would take care of him but anyway the more important thing is that Naruto was actually being respectful and call him Hokage-sama! WHAT? I know me being here basically fucked up the whole story but seriously? Though our affection with the Ichiruka's increase by a lot… so that must have been the secret reward.

Anyways currently this are the good and the bad.

Bad? Hokage and Naruto only share 2 hearts…

Good? Naruto trust me (Hey! That's a good in my book!) Naruto is smarter (Reads too much though) and we made friends with Sasuke… Oh wait I didn't tell you that.

We were just practicing our katas that was shown in the academy books (I suggested it as it boost a bit of my strength and speed) and of course Naruto being a bit nerdy quickly found weaknesses in the moves and try to edit it to suit him fighting style… which is still offense, offense and offense… yeah I need to help him change it before he get himself killed. Me on other hand edit it so it would allow me to gain some distance from the opponent to use a jutsu or get a breather.

Of course this catches the interest of our favorite little Uchiha as he saw us having a little spar… of course he got interest and ask what we were doing.

Naruto was afraid of social interaction at that time kept quiet while I just smiled saying we were sparring and of course we introduce ourselves and eventually Naruto warmed up to him and He and Sasuke hearts went up to three… same goes for me and Sasuke but I still can't help but a bit annoyed… Naruto and Sasuke took a few moments to get to three hearts while I took so long to get it there… Maybe they really are meant together... (Yes I am a NaruSasu Shipper! So Sue me! And yes in that order Naru top Sasu.)

Then… Sasuke's father came… the head of the Uchiha and the mastermind of the Uchiha Rebellion (Which never happened though since they were massacred originally) Though I was a bit shell shock to see him smiling… UCHIHA FUGAKU WAS FUCKING SMILING! What the fuck happened… I thought it was tense in relationship of the Uchiha and Konoha was tense… did something fucking happened…

Was it resolved? If that were so… would that be a good thing?

I hope it have been resolved… I do not want Danzo to get all-powerful with having Sharingan eyes stick into his arm… that is creepy.

Anyways Fugaku was actually surprise to see us. He just nodded at us and smiled to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Sasuke was practically beaming and immediately introduced us and talk about how we talk him a few tips on fighting.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the fighting part but nonetheless nodded and smile at us.

"It nice to meet you two, Naruto-kun, Kaishi-kun, I am Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's Father."

"Hello Uchiha san." I greeted

"Um… Hi Uchiha san" I winced at that… I have forgotten how Naruto was afraid of parents… most kids we hang out were forbidden to see us after their parents talked to them…

"I was wondering on how you two know the academy taijutsu… I though you two won't start academy until next year?" Fugaku asked

"Um… well Kaishi taught me…"

"And I kind of found a scroll on that and basically taught Naruto about it… since the adults didn't really like Naruto that much."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed… okay… not really sure if that is a good sign…

"I see… well I am sorry to say Sasuke have other business so he wouldn't be able to join you two for much longer."

I could immediately see Naruto's long face but immediately brightened up when Fugaku said that he would bring Sasuke hear again.

I just tilted my head in confusion… I thought Fugaku didn't like Naruto… but then again it were never really stated in the manga or anime if the clan heads dislike Naruto.

I actually assumed that the Uchiha didn't like Naruto as I thought they would hate him as the Kyuubi basically made them being the suspect of treason… but oh well… it just brings in more advantage for me in the future.

Suddenly the Menu pops up again

_**Secret Quest Completed: Play with Sasuke. **_(Secret Quest?)

_**Sasuke's affection increased.**_

_**Fugaku's affection slightly increased.**_

_**Uchiha clan's affection slightly increased.**_

_**Exp 100**_

_**LEVEL UP!**_

_**All stats + 2**_

_**Chakra + 5**_

_**Please choose which to level up**_

_**Taijutsu: 8**_

_**Ninjutsu: 1**_

_**Weapon: 1**_

_**Genjutsu: 1**_

_**Chakra Control: 9**_

Oh yeah… I almost forget that about the menu well we have been practicing Taijutsu a lot so it must have been higher and since children do not have chakra for ninjustu and genjutsu and children are not suppose to hold weapons so they are not improved at all…

Well I have been playing around with my chakra a lot so maybe that's why it is currently the highest… oh well lets see I guess I will up my ninjutsu… it will allow me to use my Ice release better I guess.

_**Ninjutsu: + 5**_

_**Skill unlocked: Turning water to ice**_

Oh yeah… I now can turn water to ice now… but I can't change the shape of the ice so the only thing I can use for right now is for ice skiing… well I can't wait until I am level 3.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku was surprised to say the least. The Hokage have suddenly announced a meeting and said that the current council system of Konoha has too many flaws and announced that he would change it.

He has announced that the new council will consist of two clan heads, one on the security and one on the external affairs… mainly himself and Hyuuga Hiashi, one from the previous council, and he chose Homura, three citizens, a medic, a blacksmith, and a trader. Of course the Hokage have made sure that they were honorable and will not give in the bribes AKA Danzo…

Of course the shinobi council agreed wholeheartedly, they knew that the civilian council was getting too much power from the previous system. The civilian council though cried out in outrage. They stated that this matter needed to be approved by the civilian council… that was their biggest mistake.

Fugaku shuddered, he and others on that day was reminded of the Hokage's title, "The God Of Shinobi."

The Hokage have released one of his best killing intent and merely stated. "I do recall that I am **the Hokage**, and my word is **law**…" Nobody could say anything after that.

Fugaku knew that Danzo was seething inside. In just one short day he have completely lost most of his power. Him and Hiashi have never supported Danzo's ideas and bribing them was completely out of question.

Homura may be loyal to Danzo but he is the only one in the council that is so currently.

The three merchants were honorable people and it was near impossible to bribe them. Danzo would also not be able to threaten them, as the Hokage was sure to assign some Anbu as their guards. The three also have clean histories and no criminal records at all so blackmailing them was impossible.

All in all this brought more power to the Hokage and Danzo have lost most if not all.

Though of course Fugaku was confused. It have been established that the Uchiha was a suspect of controlling the Kyuubi… so why was the Uchiha included into the council?

And he asked Sarutobi just that.

Sarutobi just smiled. "Because Minato trusted you… I know that I can trust you too."

And just that Fugaku left the Hokage tower with a small smile on his face.

Then of course when he went home his beautiful wife have informed him that his youngest son went out to the park to play and he offered to pick him up.

That was when he had another surprise he saw his little boy… training in a certain set of moves which looks oddly like the academy stance though Fugaku can see it was miles better than that. He noticed the two boys that were with him… teaching him how to move his body in certain stance. His eyes widened to see the Jinchuuriki and the... wait who was he again? If he remembered clearly he was the boy with the Ice-release mutation. Wasn't they supposed to join the academy next year? The same time where Sasuke should? So how did they know the academy taijutsu?

"Papa!" Sasuke voice brought Fugaku back from his thoughts and offered a little smile as Sasuke immediately introduced his newfound friends.

Fugaku turned to the boys to study them. Naruto was obviously being very shy while Kaishi… he was studying him like what Fugaku was doing right now. Fugaku immediately tensed a bit… the only person with those eyes so similar to Kaishi was… Itachi… they both seems to have those eyes… those eyes of prodigies and geniuses...

Fugaku snapped out of his daze before smiling at them and asking them on how they learn the academy taijutsu.

Kaishi have answered that question and Fugaku was impressed. The boy was still on guard and alert even if his body language says otherwise, and to learn by simply reading through a scroll with no help shows that this boy was indeed a genius like Itachi… of course Naruto was also not bad at all… although Fugaku felled a sharp anger from his heart. The civilians were truly stupid… they should have differentiated from prisoner to a prison. It hurts Fugaku to see his friend's son being mistreated like that when the boy was actually saving them from the terrifying beast.

Fugaku sighed inwardly none of the clan would adopt him for the fear of bring bad reputation and as Shikakku would say "troublesome". But… the boy really deserve someone… He sighed inwardly again… he will need to speak to the Hokage soon.

* * *

_**Hi I know it is a bit short but the next chap I will swear on my name make it at least 4000 words… I think I just dug my grave.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
